


Sacrifice

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Horror, Gang Rape, Other, Oviposition, Rape, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Tarvek would do anything for Agatha. Lucrezia makes him prove it.
Relationships: Hive Warriors/Gilgamesh “Gil” Wulfenbach, Hive Warriors/Tarvek Sturmvoraus
Kudos: 5
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HidingInYourShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInYourShadow/gifts).



Tarvek gasped, desperately trying to claw for breath. Everything was pain - his thoughts, his body,  _ his soul _ … And it hadn’t ended with him passing out. It had just paused. He could keenly feel the serrated tips of the hive warriors pressing into him. One had forced its stinger into his asshole. He was relieved if only minutely that they weren’t venomous; he would be dead by then if they were, and he  _ couldn’t _ die. He had to live.

For her.

“Are you awake now?” a lilting voice taunted from near him. “I was afraid that I might need to break our little agreement due to your inability to  _ keep up _ .” A shuffling noise was accompanied by a growl. “Even little Gilgamesh is managing better than you.”

“I-AH!” He screamed as the hive warriors began their assault once more. One now shoved its claws into his mouth and shoved it as far down his throat as it could go. Tarvek almost threw up as  _ something _ felt like it slithered out its end. He tried to wrench his head away but found his head locked by another warrior.

“How does it feel, being my toy? I imagine it must be  _ so _ frustrating for the Storm King’s heir. And for Klaus’ spawn as well!” He could feel that accursed monster’s gaze travel around the room.

“As long as Agatha’s safe, it’s fine. Do whatever you will with us; we won’t bend,” Gil said grandly. Tarvek was so frustrated that the warrior was in his mouth because  _ he wanted to say that first _ !

“Oh, you have it wrong, my dears.” The warriors again paused and Tarvek found his face being forced up to look up into familiar eyes.

Anevka. Why did the Other have to take over her chassis? The look of utter condescension wasn’t unfamiliar from her. But behind the mechanical eyes he could feel the cruel pleasure of Lucrecia.

“You see,” the Other continued, tracing a finger along Tarvek’s face, “Agatha was never in any danger. Physically, anyway.”

“What does that-” Gil choked as another warrior shoved its sharply angled face clear into his open mouth. From his vantage Tarvek could see something slip out its mouth into Gil’s.

Tarvek let out a muffled scream as he realized  _ what it was doing _ . He fought against the warriors now, not wanting to  _ let it happen _ . It grew louder as several warriors stabbed him clean through his limbs.

Oh god, it was inside him…!

“Ah ah ah! Now now! That’s not what we agreed on,” Lucrezia tsked. She pretended to think as she said, “Then again, I  _ did _ say it didn’t actually matter, didn’t I?”

Gil seemed to finally get the same idea in his head as he, too, started to genuinely struggle. Tarvek tried not to roll his eyes through his terror at the definition of an idiot as Gil also found himself pincushioned by the warriors.

“You feel it then, yes?” Anevka’s lips twisted wickedly. “The eggs?”

“MMMMMMMPH!” Gil yelled around the warrior’s mouth. It simply shoved itself farther in.

“I came up with a new idea on how to cultivate the Spark wasps. It was such a chore with the miniature engine. Why not simply grow them inside a host? A powerful Spark to bring about a large nest of Spark slaver wasps. Simple, no?” she asked with a grin.

There were many, many questions that Tarvek had. It was definitely not that simple. But before he could get more than the thought that it didn’t seem right, he found himself wrestled to the ground. The claws were removed from his mouth as he was forced down. Face down, ass up.

As the warrior with its tip inside him began pounding in and out, shoving eggs farther and farther in, Lucrezia smirked. “Please do struggle. It amuses me so much.”


End file.
